1993 French Grand Prix
4 July |officialname = LXXIX Rhone-Poulenc Grand Prix de France |circuit = Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours |location = Magny-Cours, France |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.250 |laps = 72 |distance = 306.000 |pole = Damon Hill |polenation = GBR |poleteam = |poletime = 1:14.382 |fastestlap = 1:19.256 |fastestlapdriver = Michael Schumacher |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 47 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Damon Hill |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Michael Schumacher |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The LXXIX Rhone-Poulenc Grand Prix de France, otherwise known as the 1993 French Grand Prix, was the eighth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours in Magny-Cours, France, on the 4 July 1993.'French GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr540.html, (Accessed 27/07/2019) The race would see the two s duel for victory, with Championship leader Alain Prost just beating teammate Damon Hill. Indeed, it would be a mixed start to the weekend for Williams, with news that they were to lose title sponsor Canon, as well as major sponsors Camel. Furthermore, the squad were set to be one of the big losers over the winter amid conformation that active suspension would be banned, although they did secure a deal with Rothmans to become the title sponsor for . Qualifying would see Hill sweep to a maiden pole position, beating teammate Prost for the first time. Behind came the two Renault engined, and Magny-Cours based, s of Martin Brundle and Mark Blundell, while Ayrton Senna could only muster fifth ahead of Jean Alesi. It was an even getaway for Hill and Prost at the start, with the Brit just easing ahead as they swept into the first corner. They were chased by the two Ligier-Renaults and Senna, while Michael Schumacher got the jump on Alesi to claim sixth. Alesi duly slipped behind Rubens Barrichello in the early stages, as the two Williams tried to break away from Brundle and co., but to no avail. Indeed, the top six were still together when they began lapping the backmarkers, with Blundell getting spun out of the race by Andrea de Cesaris on lap 14. Otherwise the race proved fairly tame, with Hill keeping Prost at arm's length, while Senna found himself unable to get on terms with Brundle. Indeed, it was only in the build up to the pitstops that the Williams eventually broke clear, only for traffic in the pitlane to drop Hill behind Prost. The race duly settled down once again, with Hill easing back towards Prost, while Senna and Schumacher looked for a way past Brundle. Their chance duly came when the field dived into the pits for a third set of tyres, with the #8 , as well as the #5 getting the jump on the Ligier. Schumacher would go on to pass Senna when the Brazilian got caught in traffic, with Senna also receiving a thumb from Derek Warwick to add to his woes. Out front, meanwhile, Hill would just fall shy of Prost on the final tour, with the two Williams flying in formation across the line to claim a one-two for Renault on home soil. Schumacher completed the podium ahead of Senna's wounded McLaren, keeping Brundle at bay late on, while Michael Andretti battled into sixth ahead of Barrichello. Background There had been a complete role reversal atop the Championship as a result of the Canadian Grand Prix, with Alain Prost establishing a five point lead, having arrived in North America five behind. Indeed, Ayrton Senna was now the driver who sat in second, with those two remaining the only major pretenders for the title. A twenty point gap followed to third placed Damon Hill, who was set to fight for third with Michael Schumacher. In the Constructors Championship it had been a very strong day for , who moved onto 69 points after their double podium. That meant that they held a 25 point lead over , meaning there was a bigger gap between the lead duo then there was between McLaren and third placed . Elsewhere, had continued to hold fourth, while had moved up the table to fifth, but were still yet to break into double figures for the season. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Comas was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 150th Grand Prix start for Ayrton Senna.'8. France 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/france.aspx, (Accessed 27/07/2019) * Aguri Suzuki made his 50th start. * 20th entry for Fabrizio Barbazza.'1993 French GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=French%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 27/07/2019) * 10th entry for a car using #0 as its race number. * Maiden pole position for Damon Hill. ** Also the first pole for a car using #0 as its race number. ** This was also the 60th pole for a chassis. * 49th career victory for Alain Prost. ** Also the Frenchman's 100th podium finish. * Williams registered their 66th victory as a constructor. ** secured their 46th win as an engine manufacturer. * Michael Schumacher recorded the 50th fastest lap for a car using #5 as its race number. Standings With half the season completed it was Alain Prost who had control of the Championship, leaving his home race with 57 points to his name. Ayrton Senna was his closest challenger, with a twelve point gap between himself and his nemesis heading into the second half of the campaign. Behind, Damon Hill was a distant third, four ahead of Michael Schumacher, while Martin Brundle completed the mid-season top five. In the Constructors Championship it was who held sway at the midpoint of the season, leaving France with 85 points. Their closest challengers were compatriots , who ventured into the second half of the campaign on 48 points, some 37 behind the leaders. Elsewhere the Ford factory backed squad were sat in a lonely third, with almost double the points of in fourth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1993 Grands Prix Category:French Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in France